Korra
(Heads up current technology to accomplish this does not exist) Korra has been a fan favorite of FNaF for years. She was recently redone from her original design and made into a liquid metal animatronic, covered in a rubber snake like costume. She is now currently been established in the Pirate Cove at the newest location. She serves as some of the adventurous wildlife. Name: Korra Gender: Femalle Species: Cobra / the size of the Titanboa. Length: 50ft Weight: 1.9 tons Appearance: Korra appears to be a massive constrictor. Long and the size of a Titanboa her costume gleams under light. Her eyes are blue and piercing. Her endoskeleton is perhaps a technological feat within itself. Her skin is red with orange spots and orange underbelly. And her dark red hair flows down from her head to her shoulders where two arms can be seen and function just as well. In later times with he grand opening of the latest return to the Freddy Fazbear Franchise she was given a massive overall. Her skeleton was replaced with a liquid metallic alloy which could mold and shape itself to meet her ends. Its only limited complexity was being unable to shape into objects with moving parts. Her costume however barely changed except for being upgraded in size to 5 times its original length. History: Originally Korra was a massive puppet used by six puppeteers for Special events at the Pirate Cove, where Foxy would return to Isla El Diablo and scout out for buried treasure from Korra's cave. It was the audiences job to point out when Korra was nearby and to allow Foxy to duel with her to take away a bit more booty. The fights would end with mere handful of treasure being taken away, and with Foxy vowing to return for the rest one day. In the upgrade compared to the older model, when the scene would come for her to eat Foxy and he would dramatically try to open her mouth from the inside. Which never happened with the actual Puppet or Foxy but with special mirrors and lens portraying a hologram on the wall of it happening. The upgrade allowed for her to actually eat Foxy and to have him trying his way out and leap out while flipping to dodge her next attack. Following her first appearance that night she began to explore the halls for the first time. Wanting to try out her devour attack on a night guard she attempted the process, however by accident she crushed the individual when her liquid metal pocket collapsed inside of her. Since then while her programming works during the day, her behavior at night is very quiet and very low self esteemed. If one dare say huggable and wanting to give an animatronic comfort, well that what this snake needs the most. She is quite protective. She has a thing for night guards and can't help herself wanting to try the failed experiment again, however she does the same with some of the animatronics as well and succeeds better at it. Aside from this she is a likeable character, being friendly honest and tender. Her highest quality is loyalty and protectiveness and was partially responsible for the keeping one night guard alive for seven months before he quit. Specialty: Because of her liquid metal endoskeleton she has found that removing her costume has given her the advantage to reach practically any location of the pizzeria. Without wires, she is able to enter the water without fear of shorting out. She can also enter other animatronics and make repairs on them in the small details or emergency shut them down as she did to protect the night guard who she kept save for seven months. Power: She is able to like a snake swallow her prey whole, even if they are as large or larger than her mouth. For animatronics she can shut them down this way. However, for humans, she can make herself like an impenetrable fortress for them to hide in. Static discharges can cause glitches and more fatally for the human cause the pocket to crush in crushing them down to a greasy disgusting liquid. She will look her prey in the eyes before attacking when they look away. At least the original programming went something like that. This action happens when she wants to make one think she wants to eat her prey and does it just to joke around. Category:Fan Animatronics ~~~IamNeuron Category:Females